


His Omegas

by Whisperer2109



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Basically both Genitals, Childbirth, Crying, Impregnation, Knotting, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Males have Cunts, Pregnancy Kink, Stomach Bulge, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperer2109/pseuds/Whisperer2109
Summary: Jasper Fairchild is a very rich Alpha Prime with a bit too much time on his hands. When he learns that there's a feral pack of Omegas near his home, he makes it his mission to domesticate, mate and impregnate every single one.





	1. Chapter 1

_**~3rd Pov~** _

 

 

 

 

 

                     Jasper smiled as he hid behind a tree, watching the dirty little omega clean himself in the river. Jasper was a staggering height of seven feet tall, with muscles bigger than most people's heads. He was a handsome alpha Prime, and he'd recently decided that he wanted a family. There were no laws regarding how many Omegas an Alpha could mate with, How old they had to be, or how they could be obtained. Jasper had been ecstatic when he learned of the feral Omega pack near him. 

 

 

 

 

             Stalking forward, he lowered himself into the river, quietly swimming up behind the tiny, beautiful Omega. He was small, no older than 13. His skin was tan, his hair long and blonde. Before the omega could let out a sound, Jasper had his hand over the boy's mouth. The omega stared up at him with wide, fearful green eyes as Jasper gagged him with a piece of cloth. Climbing out of the river, the little omega in his arms, he stalked back to his mansion, the little omega going limp in his grip. By the time they'd entered his bedroom, they were dry.

 

 

 

 

                    Jasper placed the little trembling omega on the bed and tied his wrists to the headboard. Spreading the omega's little legs, he gazed down at the pristine little cunt, Hardening at the sight of it. The little omega shook his head frantically as Jasper placed the head of his monster cock at the entrance of his cunt. Jasper pressed a brief kiss on the cute little button nose before slamming inside, bottoming out instantly. His actions caused the little one to let out a muffled shriek, arching his back in pain.

 

 

 

 

                         Tears spilled from his eyes as he tugged uselessly on the silk rope binding his wrists. Reaching out Jasper ran a hand along the scent glands in his neck, watching as the little omegas body fell limp. His steely grey eyes fell on the omegas belly, where a small bulge had appeared, the impression of his cock prominent. Jasper chuckled, pulling out, only to slam back in. The omega squeezed his eyes shut as Jasper pistoned his hips, his cunt aching as the Large dominant Alpha's cock spread his little cunt open.

 

 

 

 

 

                    Tiny little whimpers and broken little cries escaped around the gag as Jasper's cock ravaged him. It went on for hours until the tiny omegas cunt was raw and sore, his nipples bright red and aching from the hands of the brute. Jasper's hips stilled as his knot swelled. The omega cried out around the gag, his cunt struggling to stretch around the Dominants knot. Tears flowed free as the little omegas belly began swelling to accommodate the amount of cum being pumped into his womb. With the larger males knot lodged inside him, the cum had nowhere else to go. 

 

 

 

 

 

                        Jasper's abs rubbed against the new swell of the omega's belly as he sunk his teeth into the small neck before him. The omega whimpered, his eyes glazed over as a new love for his alpha settled deep inside him. Jasper let go of the omegas neck and took off the gag. Soft coos filled the air as the omega nuzzled Jasper's chest. "You're going to look so beautiful full of my pups..." He whispered, kissing the omega softly. His new mate purred beneath him, tugging softly on the binds.

 

 

 

 

 

 

                      Once his knot had deflated, he pulled out from the omegas cunt and untied him. Picking the tiny body up in his arms, he walked into his bathroom and ran them a soothing warm bath. Sitting in the tub, Jasper sunk his cock back into the little omega, eliciting a quiet broken sob from his new mate. "You want to keep me happy, don't you?" he cooed to his omega, who nodded frantically. Jasper smiled, giving a sharp jerk of his hips, loving the shrill cry his mate gave. 

 

 

 

 

                          Taking a soapy washcloth, Jasper began thoroughly washing his mate, his hands lingering on the omegas belly momentarily. The omega whimpered, his tiny hands clutching his belly. Jasper loved the sight. The omega's belly was so swollen that he looked to be in his third trimester with twins. "You want as many pups as I can give you..." he murmured, nipping the omegas neck. 


	2. Another added

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his new mate back in their home, Jasper finds another omega.

_**~3rd pov~** _

 

 

 

 

               Jasper smirked as he watched the new omega kneel down in the grass, just barely covered by a small piece of cloth. His cock twitched at the sight of the omega's little cunt visible from where he stood. Sneaking up behind the omega, he knelt down behind him, the large head of his cock almost touching the omega's cunt. Jasper's large hand pressed the omega down into the grass, enjoying the little whimpers the action produced. 

 

 

 

                 Jasper thrust into his new mate, earning a shrill scream for his actions. Tiny hands clawed at the grass as the little omega tried frantically to pull himself away from the large male assaulting him. A loud slap echoed through the clearing as Jasper's hand came down harshly on the omega's snow white ass cheek. The omega froze as his cheek burned with sharp pain, Tears falling from Amethyst colored eyes. "Hurts! Please, Alpha!" the tiny omega whined, his cunt stretched wide and aching as the alpha above him made a home inside his little body for the monstrous cock currently tearing him apart. 

 

 

 

                "Don't worry, Little one," Jasper cooed, his hips pistoning at an almost impossible pace. "You'll get used to it soon enough..." the omega sobbed, giving off a choked scream as he felt Jasper's knot begin to inflate. His poor little cunt struggled to stretch around the new intrusion as the Dominants knot locked them in place. Jasper let out a howl as he came, filling the little omega to the brim. They were locked together for hours, a new red mating mark sitting proudly on pearly skin.

 

 

 

 

            Once Jasper's knot had gone down, he pulled out of the limp omega. He licked his lips at the sight of the omega lying in the grass, cunt gaping around the air, dripping cum, his belly swollen and his nipples red and sore. Standing, he scooped the little omega into his arms and walked back to the mansion. The little omega whimpered as Jasper walked into their bedroom and laid him on the bed. Seron, the first omega Jasper had mated, gasped and crawled over to the prone little one.

 

 

 

 

              Only then did Jasper see the similarities between the two. They were related, somehow. Seron pressed a kiss to the sleeping omegas cheek and curled up beside him, his large belly pressing into the other's side. Jasper's cock twitched as he caught sight of Seron's cunt, still red from their tryst this morning. Moving forward, he raised Seron's leg and pushed his cock into the little omega's cunt. 

 

 

 

              Seron cried out at the unexpected intrusion, his hand tightening around the other omega's, his other hand placed delicately on his gravid midsection, their pups kicking. Milk leaked from his nipples, the breasts that developed bouncing with every rough thrust. Jasper let out a low snarl, his pace quickening. He knotted fairly quickly, having done so earlier.

 

 

 

 

 

                Seron whimpered as his alpha's cum filled him to the brim, squeaking as his alpha pulled his flaccid cock from his cunt. He let out another squeak as he was picked up and was lain over his Alpha's lap, his cunt gaping obscenely as his alpha rubbed his cheeks. Seron whimpered as Jasper began spanking him, tears falling from his eyes as he felt his cheeks begin burning with pain. Seron squealed as his alpha stopped spanking him, only to begin fingering not his cunt, but his other hole.

 

 

 

 

             His cheeks burned a bright red as he whimpered, his alpha's fingers leaving his hole. Jasper placed the omega back onto the bed, smirking as he rubbed the omega's large belly. Taking a knotted dildo modeled after his own cock, he pushed it into Seron, Knot and all. Seron whined, looking up at his alpha with pleading eyes. "That doesn't come out until i say so, or else." he spoke, standing and walking into the bathroom, leaving his omega to whine on the bed. 


	3. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the Omegas surrender to Jasper and his big cock, some more reluctantly than the rest.

_**~3rd pov~** _

_**** _

 

 

 

 

 

               Jasper chuckled as he gazed down at the vulnerable tiny omega below him. The Omega was on his hands and knees, bare of any clothing he'd come in with except a bracelet clad on his upper arm. This piece of jewelry showed that the little omega beneath him was the leader of his little pack. Kneeling on the ground behind the omega, Hasper pushed into the virgin cunt, eliciting a cry of agony from his submissive partner.

 

 

 

 

                 "Shhh... sweet one. Soon, the pain will be nonexistent..." Jasper murmured, bottoming out with a grunt. The omega sobbed beneath him, tears staining the cobblestone floor of the archaic dungeon. His subjects watched from their cells, waiting for their turns as their leader sobbed beneath the behemoth of an alpha. As Jasper began fucking the little one, he couldn't help but let his mind wander off. Earlier in the week, he'd replaced his old bed with a much larger, newer one. The person who'd delivered it was a young Alpha named Jin who turned Jasper on.

 

 

 

   

            Regular Alphas could be bred and impregnated by force and turned into submissive Alphas. It was how Alpha Primes were born. Currently, Jin was waiting in a cell for his turn. The poor young Alpha was sweating bullets, strapped down onto a reinforced breeding bench. Coming back to reality, Jasper smiled at the sight of 10 Omegas lying on the ground, exhausted and well-bred. Standing, Jasper walked around the corner and stepped into the cell housing Jin.

 

 

 

 

 

              The young Alpha was straining against his bindings, the tiny slit leaking the least amount of Slick that was possible. Alpha Primes did not have this. All others did until they hit the age where it closed up forever. That wouldn't be happening, since Jin would be Heavily pregnant, having already birthed multiple of Jasper's pups when the time came. Stepping forwards, Jasper forced his cock into the tiny slit, earning an ear-shattering roar from the young Alpha. Jin bucked and struggled, only serving to turn Jasper on more and more. His Balls slapped against Jin's as Jasper turned him into a submissive Alpha. 

 

 

 

 

               Tears spilled from Jin's red eyes, His Canines elongated and blood spilling from his new cunt. Feeling his knot begin to swell, Jasper bottomed out, his hips flush with Jin's as the young alpha screamed, Jasper's huge knot pushing him well past his limits. Bending down, Jasper marked the alpha as his, his hand placed on the alpha's belly. 

 

 

 

                  With his teeth coated in Jin's blood, he smiled and stroked Jin's swelling belly. Once his knot deflated, He pulled out of the Submissive Alpha and unstrapped him. "Follow me. I'll show you where your new bedroom is. Well, you've already seen it." Jasper hummed, leading the sobbing alpha away.


End file.
